1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adhesive film dispenser, particularly to a stepless adhesive film dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, adhesive film is employed for baling and fixing articles so as to avoid the articles swaying and dropping in transit. For the convenience of using adhesive film, the adhesive film is generally wound into a cylindrical shape to make up an adhesive film reel, and a cardboard tube or a rod is inserted through the center of the adhesive film reel so that a user can directly hold two sides of the cardboard tube or the rod with two hands to have the cardboard tube or the rod serving as a center shaft for operating the adhesive film reel.
When used, the adhesive film reel is rotated, with the cardboard tube or the rod acting as a center shaft and at this time, the user's hands that hold the cardboard tube or the rod will incessantly rub against the rotating adhesive film reel, thus causing much inconvenience in operating and using the adhesive film reel. Further, when the adhesive film reel is mounted around the rod for a long period of time, two ends of the adhesive film reel will be deformed and as a result, the adhesive film reel cannot be released continuously, as disclosed in a US patent publication of adhesive film dispenser, No. 2011/0041458. In view of the drawbacks mentioned above, the inventor of this invention thinks that the conventional adhesive film dispenser is necessary to be ameliorated and hence devises this invention.